wrong destiny
by HUANGYUE
Summary: ini bukan hanya takdir tapi hati, jiwa dan perasaan yang di permainkan oleh takdir HUNTAO/KRISTAO


**.**

.

.

.

Pintu coklat yang terbuat dari kayu itu masih tertutup rapat, mengurung seseorang yang tengah bergumul dengan monitor menyala pada sebuah benda bertuliskan MAC dengan lambang apel yang digigit. Ia focus memencet-mencet tombol yang ada pada keyboard tersebut. Entah apa yang tengah ia kerjakan hingga waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima pagi. Waktu yang bagus untuk bangun dan olahraga pagi bukan? Ya dia memang sudah bangun, namun ia tidak tidur.

Sesekali ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena berjam-jam pada posisi yang sama. Sedikit bingung ketika otaknya tak bisa lagi memberikan ide, ia mengetuk-ngetukan ujung jarinya pada sebuah meja kayu yang menjadi alas laptopnya. Ia melirik sejenak jam yang menggantung pada dinding yang bercatkan biru itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika sadar sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu untuk bergumul dengan benda berwarna putih kesayangannya.

"Uhh,, sepertinya aku akan tidur hanya dua jam lagi." Ucap seseorang itu kini sudah mengarahkan kursornya pada tombol shut down. Ia beranjak menaiki kasur empuknya yang beralaskan sprai sutra berwarna hijau segar. Mata pandanya yang terlihat lelah itu mulai terpejam sedikit demi sedikit. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lelaki manis itu kini sudah larut dalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

**Wrong Destiny**

**By : HUANGYUE**

**Cast : HunTao/FanTao-KrisTao**

**Slight : HunHan**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Yaoi / Boys Love/ NC (dikit)**

**Typo is everywhere**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf, jika selama ini kalian bosan membaca FF saya yang genrenya hanya, Romance/Hurt/Comfort **

**Tapi feel saya lagi disana untuk buat cerita**

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca FF abal saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya mentari hangat keluar dari ufuk timur membelah dunia mengalahkan sang malam. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya itu melebar menguar kehangatan membaur menjadi satu dengan bumi bercengkrama dengan lembutnya awan dan segarnya langit biru.

Ya, pagi ini sangat cerah.

Sangat cerah untuk seorang namja manis yang memiliki kantung mata alami untuk memulai aktifitasnya dengan semangat. Meski semalam ia hanya tidur dua jam, tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk melaksanakan kegiatannya yang sudah terjadwal. Namja manis itu keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bathrobe baby blue, sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah, dan sebelahnya lagi mengacak-acak lemari untuk mencari pakaian yang sesuai. Setelah mengenakan pakaian yang menurutnya sesuai, ia bergegas melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari apartemen kelas menengah yang berada di tengah-tengah kota Seoul itu.

Tak sampai lima menit namja manis itu sudah sampai di halte bus, sembari menunggu bus datang namja itu mengutak-atik ponselnya mengecek apakah ada notifiikasi dari jejaring soialnya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah bus datang dan pemuda manis itu segera memasukinya. Kini bus tersebut telah berhenti pada halte yang letaknya di hadapan Universitas Seoul. Namja itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pelataran kampus, matanya menatap sekeliling, senyum manisnya terkembang ketika kedua belahan obsidian itu menemukan sosok mungil tak jauh darinya.

"Baekkie!" pekik namja manis itu memanggil seseorang di hadappannya.

"Ya! Tao cepatlah!" pemuda mungil yang bernama Baekhyun itu melambaikan tangannya kepada Tao.

"Kau sudah mengumpulkan proposalmu, Baekkie-hyung?" Tanya Tao.

"Belum, aku sedang menunggumu untuk mengumpulkan bersama."

"Benarkah? Wah daebak! Aku mencintaimu!" Tao memekik senang sambil memeluk pemuda mungil di hadapannya.

"Tao umurmu sudah nyaris kepala tiga dan kau masih bertingkah seperti anak-anak?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya senang Baek-hyung." Tao tertawa sambil kembali memeluk sahabatnya. "Bagaimana kabar Baekchan?" kembali Tao bertanya.

"Yah, dia baik. Hanya saja sedikit rewel mungkin karena sedang tumbuh gigi." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menerawang dengan mata berbinar.

"Anak mu pasti sungguh lucu." Tao kembali berucap namun kini kedua matanya menyorot sendu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita menyerahkan ini secepatnya ke Dekan." Ajak Baekhyun mengalihkan.

"Ayo, kau ada kelas hari ini?" Tanya Tao

"Tidak, aku langsung pulang saja, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga tidak, tapi aku harus mengajar di tempat kursus." Ucap Tao.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

Baekhyun dan Tao adalah mahasiswa S3 semester akhir di Universitas Seoul, keduanya juga menjabat sebagai dosen di Universitas tersebut. Tao yang sudah mendapatkan gelar Magister dengan jurusan Sastra Inggris kini tengah menempuh gelar Doktornya dengan semakin mendalami teori linguistic.

.

.

.

.

Kini Tao sudah sampai pada tempat kursus, tempat dimana ia mengajar sebagai tambahan. Selain sebagai dosen, ia juga mengajar di tempat kursus ternama dengan bayaran yang sangat tinggi dan terkadang dia juga sebagai interpreter dalam negeri.

Tao memasuki ruangan yang berbau kental dengan pengetahuan, ia menyapa guru-guru honor lainnya disana. Ketika ia sampai di depan meja receptionist dan menyapa seorang gadis manis yang bername tag Jessica.

"Hai Tao?" sapa gadis itu.

"Hello Jessica." Balas Tao ramah sambil mengisi daftar hadir yang tersedia.

"Kau akan mendapatkan siswa baru." Ucap Jessica tetap tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Apa dia anak yang baik dan sopan?" Tanya Tao kini mulai beralih menatap gadis yang memakai blues berwarna hijau pastel.

"Entahlah, dia hanya diam. Tapi dia lumayan pintar padahal dia masih tingkat satu di senior high school, dia juga bersekolah di Exo High School, sekolah yang hanya menerima siswa pintar itu." Ucap Jessica panjang lebar dengan mata berbinar. "Dan kurasa kau tau benar sekolah itu, bukankah kau alumni disana?" Tanya Jessica lagi.

"Hem,," Tao hanya mengguman menjawab pertanyaan Jessica. "Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya." Ucap Tao sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tao berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelas yang berada paling ujung. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dengan pelan.

"Selamat siang semua?" sapa Tao ketika sudah memasuki kelas tersebut.

"Siang seonsaeng-nim." Ucap semua sermpak.

"Saya dengar kita kedatangan siswa baru di tempat kursus ini. Bisakah saya tahu siapa orangnya?" Tanya Tao dengan senyum menawannya menatap kelas yang hanya terisi kurang lebih 10 orang siswa dari tingkat dan sekolah berbeda.

Kini matanya menatap seseorang pemuda berkulit amat putih mengangkat tangannya dengan malas. "Maukah kau memperkenalkan dirimu?" Tanya Tao pada pemuda itu. Tanpa banya bicara pemuda itu berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya menggunakan bahasa inggri yang cukup fasih.

"Hello, my name is Sehoon, Thank you." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datarnya namun tetap memandang tajam Tao, yang membuat laki-laki bermata panda itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Baiklah terima kasih Sehun." Balas Tao.

Kini Tao sudah memulai pelajarannya di kelas tersebut dengan membahas mengenai tenses. Ia mengajar dengan cukup sabar, ketika ada muridnya yang tak mengerti. Membuat kelas menjadi hangat dengan senyuman dan candaan yang ia lontarkan, sehingga membuat kelas tersebut nyaman.

Dua jam sudah ia mengajar di kelas tersebut, kini ia beralih ke kelas lain untuk mengisinya. Ia sangat senang mengajar, baginya itu seperti memiliki keluarga tersendiri. Mengingat ia hanya tinggal sendiri di seoul.

Kini semua kelas yang ia ajarkan telah berakhir, kaki panjangnya melangkah keluar menuju pintu utama tempat kursus itu. Laki-laki itu merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak membawa payung ketika melihat di luar sedang hujan.

"Padahal tadi pagi sangat cerah." Gerutunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan tatapan matanya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang masih duduk ters=diam sendiri.

"Sehun, kau belum pulang?" Tanya Tao. Sehun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Tao.

"Kau tidak membawa payung?" Tanya-nya sekali lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Sehun menggeleng memberikan jawaban. Tao hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan murid barunya. "Apa kau di jemput?" dan Tao bertanya –lagi. Kali ini Sehun menatap Tao dengan pandangan tajamnya. 'apa aku terlalu cerewet?' fikir Tao. Pemuda berkulit putih itu menunduk "Mungkin papa lupa menjemputku" gumam Sehun namun masih terdengar di telinga Tao.

"Tunggu disini." Tao berucap lalu kembali masuk ke dalam yang hanya ditatap heran oleh Sehun. Tak sampai lima menit lelaki manis itu keluar dengan membawa sebuah payung yang cukup besar.

"Maaf, hanya ada satu payung. Tapi ini cukup untuk kita berdua." Ucap Tao dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Tidak, seonsang-nim, terima kasih." Ucap pemuda itu datar.

Tao menggeleng lalu menarik tangan Sehun lembut yang membuat pemuda berambut hazel itu sedikit terkejut. "Mau sampai kapan kau disini, hujan tak akan berhenti sampai besok pagi." Tao mulai membuka payung transparant besar itu dan kembali menarik tangan Sehun. "Ayo." Ucap Tao. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun berdiri dan mengikuti Tao berjalan. "Diamana rumahmu?" Tanya lelaki itu pada muridnya. "Perumahan tiga blok dua." Ucap Sehun.

"Hem, kalau naik bus paling cuma 30 menit, ayo cepat kita ke halte." Kini berduanya berjalan beriringan dengan Tao yang tetap berceloteh tak jelas. Terkadang di tanggapi dengan anggukan, gumaman atau tawa kecil dari Sehun.

Tao dan Sehun telah berada di dalam bus yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah Sehun, terlihat Sehun menyandarkan pundaknya di bahu Tao. Pemuda itu sangat kelelahan akibat tertawa bersama sang guru. Tao tersenyum melihat tingkah muridnya, matanya memandang sendu kearah Sehun, mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

"Sehun bangun, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Tao sambil membelai lembut rambut Sehun.

"Ughh,, sebentar lagi bibi Lee." Lenguh Sehun menggeliat dan malah memeluk Tao erat.

"Hei, kita sudah sampai. Ayo bangun." Kali ini Tao sedikit mengguncangkan bahu Sehun pelan.

"Akk,, maafkan aku seonsaeng-nim." Ucap Sehun sambil menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo turun sebelum sopir bus ini marah." Ajak Tao. Sehun pun mengangguk dan mengekori Tao.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Tao ketika keduanya sudah memasuki perumahan.

"Yang ujung dengan cat hijau." Ucap Sehun.

"Oh, ayo." Tao hendak melangkah, namun tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang yang menyebabkan pergerakannya terhenti.

"Umm, Terima kasih seonsaeng-nim, dan anda tidak perlu mengantarku sampai rumah. Cukup sampai disini saja." Ucap Sehun pelan.

Tao yang masih menatap Sehun, kini tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Sehun. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hati-hati ya, dan panggil saja aku hyoeng, oke?"

"Nde, Hyoeng." Ucap Sehun yang kini telah menatap Tao.

"Hyoeng pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Sehun." Ucap Tao sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sehun menatap kepergian Tao dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, selama ini, ia hampir tak pernah tersenyum. Tapi hari ini ia menghabiskan sebagian harinya dengan tersenyum bersama guru barunya. Untuk saat ini ia merasa bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada appa-nya yang memaksa ia untuk mengikuti kursus bahasa asing.

.

.

.

.

Tepat seperti dugaannya kemarin, hujan tak berhenti hingga pagi. Bahkan sudah se-sore ini, Tao merebahkan kepalanya kembali di kasur. Kepingan black pearl itu menatap kearah jendela yang kini di hiasi derai air. Ada suatu kelegaan yang dirasakan ketika ia menatap deretan-deretan air yang jatuh dari langit, namun deretan hujan itu juga membawa kenangan tersendiri bagi lelaki manis ini.

Tao menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur yang selama beberapa jam ini ia geluti mengingat ia telah memiliki jadwal untuk mengajar. Ia sedikit menggerutu mengapa harus mengajar di akhir pekan seperti ini? Lelaki manis itu menyeret kakinya dengan malas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Kini lelaki mansi itu sudah berada di pelataran universitas bergengsi yang ada di Korea Selatan ini, kedua kaki panjangnya melangkah lebar mengingat ia sudah terlambat untuk mengisi kelas phonology. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi lelaki manis ini akan memasuki kelas berpintu kayu itu, namun langkah kakinya tterhenti ketika menemukan sosok yang lebih muda tengah menunduk duduk di bangku panjang sebelah kelas itu.

"Sehun" panggil Tao sedikit ragu. Pemuda yang di panggil Tao mendongakan kepalanya.

"Tao Hyoeng.." ucap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Tao sambil mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku menginap di tempatmu?" Tanya Sehun sedikit berharap.

Tao menghela nafas sejenak, diliriknya tas besar yang berada disebelah pemuda tersebut. "Biklah, tapi apa kau mau menunggu hyoeng selesai mengajar." Tanya Tao sambil mengusap lembut rambut Sehun.

Sebun mengangguk antusias, membuat Tao gemas dan mengacak surai pemuda yang jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tunggu hyoeng di café seberang gedung ini". Ucap Tao yang di bals anggukan oleh Sehun.

Tao kembali tersenyum melihat Sehun yang telah berjalan menuju café, kemudian ia teringat dan memasuki kelas yang harus ia isi 15 menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Tanya Tao. Kini Tao dan Sehun sudah berada di dalam café dengan gelas jus di tangan masing-masing. Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap Tao. "Jawablah, bagaimana hyoeng bisa membantumu jika kau tak menjawab apapun." Tao berusaha membujuk pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, ia sangat tahu jika pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat susah untuk diajak komunikasi.

"aku bertengkar dengan appa." Awab Sehun lirih.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Tao mulai mengaduk-aduk isi gelas di hadapannya. "Aku tidak akan bertanya alasannya kenapa, tapi angkat wajahmu Sehun!" perintah Tao lembut. Sehun mulai mengangkat wajahnya untuk mentap Tao.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah membenci ayahmu. Dia pasti sangat menyayangimu." Ucap Tao lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Ngomomg-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa menemukan hyoeng disisni?" Tanya Tao sedikit penasaran.

"Aku mendappatkan info dari Jessica noona saat aku sempat berfikir jika kau ada di tempat kursus hyoeng." Jelas Sehun.

"Jessica? Apa yang ia lakukan disana di hari libur seperti ini?" Tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia sedang mengambil mascara limited editionnya." Tao mengernyit mendengarkan jawaban Sehun. "Jessica noona sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku". Jelas Sehun ketika melihat raut wajah Tao yang sedikit curiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Sehun, ini kamarmu." Ucap Tao ketika keduanya telah sampai di apartement Tao. "Kau bisa letakan barang-barangmu disana." Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju lemari yang ada disudut ruangan.

"Ummm,,, Sehun" panggil Tao di ambang pintu.

"Nde?" Tanya Sehun menjawab panggilan Tao.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kau mengatakan kepada appamu, kalau kau berada disini?" Tanya Tao. Gerakan tangan Sehun seketika berhenti setelah mendengar pertanyaan Tao.

"Jika hyoeng tidak suka aku menginap disini, baiklah aku cari tempat lain saja." Sehun mulai memasukan barang-barangnya kembali ke dalam tas dengan kesal. Tao yang melihat hal tersebut segera berjalan perlahan mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Hyoeng hanya tidak ingin dikaakan menculik anak kecil di bawah umur." Ucap Tao sedikit nyengir mencoba menetralkan suasana. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang Tao datar kemudian duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"Aku mohon…" Sehun berucap lirih. "Aku mohon hyoeng untuk tidak menghubungi appa sementara ini." Liquid bening sudah mulai mengalir dari wajah pemuda tampan itu. Tao membawa kepala pemuda tersebut dalam pelukannya, ia mengusap surai Sehun lembut. Dirasakannya balasan pelukan dari tangan pucat pemuda tampan yang ada di dekapannya. Perasaan hangat menjalar pada keduanya, membuat jantung salah satu nya beradu, berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Sehun berada di apartement Tao, ia brubah menjadi anak yang hangat. Meski begitu ia tetap menghargai Tao karena lelaki itu lebih tua darinya. Ayah Sehun selalu mencoba menghubungi Sehun, namun tak pernah di tanggapai oleh pemuda berkulit putih itu. Ia bahkan pernah tak keluar dari gedung sekolah ketika mengetahui ayahnya berada di sekolah untuk menjemputnya. Namun semuanya membuat ia nyaman, ia amat sangat nyaman tinggal di apartement lelaki yang menjadi guru di tempat kursusnya. Ia tak tahu ini benar atau salah, tapi sungguh perasaannya mengadakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda, ia merasa jika hatinya benar-benar merasa nyaman di dekat lelaki yang lebih dewasa darinya. Apakah ini hanya perasaan seorang dongsaeng terhadap hyoeng ataukah lebih dari itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca

*Deep Bow*


End file.
